neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Restock
Restocking, also abbreviated to RSing, is the term for the refilling of official Neopian shops, and also the term for buying things in these restocks. Waiting for restocks, and purchasing the items before other users can be a great way to earn Neopoints. How to Restock You need a decent internet connection, some NP on hand, your own shop to sell on your goods for a profit, and a lot of patience. Choose one of the Neopian shops, and start buying items that you feel you can make a profit on. This is easier said than done, as it is a very competitive business. You need to haggle with the shopkeeper to buy an item. You can offer lower than the asking price, but other users are still able to buy the item while you're haggling. Restock times are random. There is no way to predict when a shop will restock. You just need to refresh the page often and hope to get lucky. But beware, if you refresh too often you can get banned from the shops for a short time. Stick with the same shop, and get to know what items are profitable there. If, after a few days, you find yourself very successful, try multiple shops or a more profitable shop. If you're struggling, try an easier shop. If you're really terrible at it, or don't enjoy it, bear in mind that restocking isn't for everyone. There are plenty of other ways to earn NP. Account Age If your account is less than 3 months old, items above a certain rarity will not be visible to you when viewing a shop. Account Age Maximum Rarity 0 to 9 days 79 10 to 15 days 84 16 days to 1 month 89 1 month to 3 months 94 More than 3 months No restrictions You can still be a very successful RSer with a younger account, as very popular and new item can be worth a lot, regardless of their rarity. The practice will hold you in good stead for later. Rush Hour Bear in mind the time of day when restocking, as Neopets becomes busy at certain times of the day. Between around 4pm to 10pm NST you will have a great deal more competition, since this is the prime time for players in the US and Canada. During these times, you might have more luck sniping misspriced items on the Shop Wizard. Quick Tips for Restocking *Use F5 to refresh, rather than clicking refresh with your mouse. *Practice haggling to become quicker at it. *Block adverts on Neopets. Premium users do not get adverts, but you can also use a browser add-on such as NoScript or AdBlock. *Offer prices that are easier to type, even if it costs you more. It takes less time to type 2222 than it does to type 2100, which means you're more likely to successfully buy the item. Also See *Sniping *Shop Wizard *Half Price Day *Tips to Become Rich External Links *Scorchi's Shop Guide *Mavrodaphne's Guide to Restocking *Kipchipotto7's Guide to Restocking *JellyNeo's Guide to Restocking *TDN's Guide to Restocking *Wait, What? Another Restocking Guide for Newbies? *Neofaerie.net In-depth Restocking Guide Category:Guides Category:Shops Category:Guides Category:Shops